


Healing Through Flight

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Moving Forwards [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Movie, more fluff again, more from Poe's point of view this time, with a bit of angst here and there for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has always wanted to properly meet his hero, Luke Skywalker. He's also been dying to meet Finn's friend Rey. He didn't think these things would be happening at the same time and he certainly didn't think it would be so awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't help myself and have started working on this sequel. Hopefully it is as well received as my last one and I really hope you guys enjoy it. For those who find this story first, it will be a separate plot from the first story but a lot of references will be made so I would highly suggest reading Naivety and Stupidity first.
> 
> Though I'm not positive yet, I'm looking at about 8 chapter for this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

For what possibly felt like the thousandth’s time, Poe was rolling his eyes at his fellow X-wing pilots. Just to be smart with them, Poe said, “Well there’s a much more obvious reason as to why I haven’t been hanging with you guys. You only have the ability to make one joke because you’re to dumb to come up with anything slightly intelligent.”

A chorus of ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ went around the room. Everyone remained grinning though, knowing that with each other they were just joking around. Poe kept the smile on his face too but he quickly added, “Seriously though, it is kind of getting annoying.”

“Sorry Black Leader. Just been forever since you’ve actually been around us,” responded Red Four. “We’ve had to deal with making fun of Blue Three for a while now and it started to get a bit boring.”

Blue Three, Jessica Pava, rolled her eyes as another round of laughter filled the air. She gave an apologetic look to Poe though, and he smiled gratefully in return. He knew the pilots were just having their fun with him and it was nice to be treated normal for the moment, but he really was high strung.

Finn, now an official part of the Blue Squadron, had gone off with half of that team to help with a supply drop. It was a far off planet that had a tentative standoff with the First Order. Though they were at a cease fire for the moment, the planet was unable to reach out for supplies and no one had gotten past the First Order either. The planet’s resources had previously been mined dry from the First Order and then the inhabitants had been left to die.

Somehow, they had pulled through and succeeded in causing some problems for the First Order but now they were being starved out.

Finn was going with the small section of Blue Squadron to protect the cargo and engage in the First Order if necessary. It was meant to take three days but could take longer if complications arose.

It was Finn’s first mission, or official one at least, and Poe was practically dying inside at not having him nearby or at least being on the mission with him. He’d never had a lover that had been involved in the same type of work as himself. Suddenly any reckless maneuvers and risky situations that he’d been fine with himself and the rest of the pilots dealing with was not alright. Hypocritical, yes, but he just couldn’t help it.

Poe honestly hadn’t even realized he’d been on edge. Somehow he’d succeeded in appearing calm and collected with Finn when the guy left. He’d figured that he’d looked like that to everyone else. Of course, that one ass who had made bets on whether or not ‘the stormtrooper’ would make it back set Poe off which hadn’t helped anything.

Granted, even if Finn had been on D’Qar with him as safe and sound as possible he probably still would have snapped. He wasn’t a goddamn stormtrooper! He was Finn! A kind, loving person and he’d be damned if people made bets about his death!

The memory brought Poe back into a momentarily sour mood that the others quickly caught on to. Nevertheless, they knew how to handle Black Leader so they brought in an amused and harmless tone.

“He’s staring off into space again.”

“And yet I can still hear you,” Poe responded sarcastically. “Tell me, would you treat Finn this way?”

“Of course not! He’s to sweet and besides, he’s the rooky of the group,” another pilot grinned. “It’s the leaders who are the prime targets.”

“Excuse you, I am very sweet. The only thing sweeter than me is BB-8.”

“I think you’re lying about yourself but BB-8 is very sweet,” Blue Three said with a grin. “But honestly, Finn and the rest of the squad will be fine. They’re probably—”

Warnings suddenly went up and the base became a flurry of emotion. Some people got messages, others didn’t, but it didn’t matter as the news traveled fast. An unplanned spacecraft had just entered their System and though they hadn’t gotten any immediate warning that it was the First Order, everyone was on high alert.

How had this happened? Was it the First Order? It couldn’t possibly be them. How had they gotten the information? Who had given it to them? Had it been by choice or had they tortured someone? Had they captured the small fraction of Blue Squadron instead of simply killing them and—

Before Poe’s mind could come up with anymore farfetched ideas, he heard someone shout something and he was brought back to reality.

“What?!”

“It’s the Millennium Falcon!” someone shouted and with just those words, Poe went from utterly crushed to exhilarated.

They hadn’t gotten any word that this would be happening. Damn, Poe wished Finn was there. He would have been ecstatic. As it stood, Poe supplied the excited nature for both of them. He’d seen Rey about once but from the transmissions between Rey and Finn and the stories he had heard, he was more than a little excited to meet the girl himself. He hadn’t even had a chance to properly thank her for bringing Finn back. He definitely needed to do that. And then buy her a drink because that’s what you did when people saved your not-yet-lover-but-eventually-lover.

Poe ran outside and towards the landing bay with basically everyone else in the Resistance. Across the crowd he saw Caus-Lo and quickly headed towards the Twi’lek.

“Can you believe that she’s back?” Poe cried out as he finally reached his friend. “I would’ve thought she’d send a transmission or something.”

“Agreed. I hope that nothing is wrong,” murmured Caus-Lo.

“Don’t be such a downer. If something was wrong then she definitely would’ve sent a transmission.”

“Me? A downer? Who’s the one that’s been sulking around base because his boyfriend is simply doing his job?”

“Shut up,” responded Poe. He turned his eyes to the sky and finally spotted the Falcon as it quickly headed towards the planet’s surface.

Everyone had gathered now and Poe could see General Organa near the front. Poe had been around the General often enough to see that she was anxious despite her calm exterior. Poe couldn’t blame her. He’d probably be worse off in her position.

Finally the ship landed and as the engines turned off, it was like the entire area went silent. Everyone was holding their breaths, trying to keep absolutely still. You couldn’t even hear the rustling of fabric.

Then the silence was broken as the door was slowly lowered. At first there was no movement. Everyone continued to hold their breath.

A figure began to walk down the ramp.

Though Poe couldn’t remember exactly what Rey looked like, he immediately knew it wasn’t her. Nor was it the R2 unit or the wookie that had gone with her.

Frowning, he subconsciously moved forward as the figure did until he was practically right behind General Organa. By this time, the figure was at the bottom of the ramp. Both hands came up to remove the hood, one hand old and chiseled, the other robotic.

It was Luke Skywalker.

An odd sounding cheer rose up only to be quickly silenced. No one could really tell what was appropriate and what should have been a cause for celebration quickly turned awkward and unsure. Only the General really seemed to be at ease. In fact, it was like the weight she had carried with her since the destruction of the Starkiller Base had finally softened. It wasn’t gone but there was a lightness to her face that Poe couldn’t remember seeing for a long time.

Finally the brother and sister moved forward and hugged. By this point, Rey, Chewbacca, and the R2 unit had started down the ramp and finally the crowd went up in a cheer again. This time it seemed somewhat more appropriate and instead of dissolving into awkward silence, people either came forward talking and asking questions or left with their own groups, their curiosity satisfied.

Poe was one of the ones that moved forward. There was an obvious pull to go to Skywalker. The guy was a genius when it came to flying. Hell, maneuvers had been named after him for Force’s sake! People said Poe was the best pilot the Resistance had ever had? No way in hell! That titled fully belonged to Skywalker no matter what anyone else said. Skywalker and his squadron were practically legends. Poe remembered being told stories of the man by his mother to help put him to sleep. He was Poe’s hero!

Not to say Poe had never met the man before. When he’d still been with the Resistance and Poe had first gotten involved in the affairs, he’d met him once or twice but at the time Skywalker had been focused on the new Jedi and it was other veterans that had trained the new generation of X-wing pilots instead.

But with the man right in front of him, a million questions ran through Poe’s head. Yet, no matter how astounded and excited he was, he remained respectful of the General and her brother’s reunion and instead headed towards Rey.

A few others had already gotten to her first and she was awkwardly answering questions, clearly unsure of what to exactly do. Though they hadn’t really met, Poe decided she’d probably feel a bit more comfortable faced with him rather than all these nameless characters. Besides, he could probably help guide her to a quite spot where she could await General Organa or somebody else higher up to be debriefed from her mission and to get a quick breather as well.

“You’re Rey, right?” Poe asked, interrupting a few imploring questions and pushing himself into the conversation. “I’m Poe Dameron.”

Rey’s face immediately lit up with recognition and Poe couldn’t help but smile. Not only did the girl have a nice smile too but it was clear he had been right in his train of thought. She eased right away, now being faced with someone she at least slightly knew.

“Poe Dameron. It’s so wonderful to finally meet you,” she said. She went for a handshake but Poe quickly bypassed it with a hug.

“Sorry, I believe in the strict policy that only hugs are the correct way to meet someone. Unless of course you don’t like hugs which in that case I am terribly sorry,” Poe said, stepping back.

However, he was pleased to see her laugh at his words. “Don’t be. The hug was much appreciated. Is that how you greet General Organa too?”

“Well, except her,” laughed Poe.

“Rwarr!”

“Don’t worry big guy,” Poe said as he smiled at the wookie, “won’t hug you unless you want me to.”

Chewbacca seemed satisfied with this and went to hug Poe instead which was a rather odd occurrence. Poe had always liked to claim he had the best hugs in the galaxy. However, he’d never been hugged by a wookie before and he quickly decided he’d have to amend that statement.

Once that was over with, R2-D2 made it quite clear that it didn’t want to be left out.

“Yeah, I remember you buddy,” Poe replied as the unit beeped and whirred. “Yeah, BB-8 is still around. I’m sure they would be happy to see you too.”

R2-D2 appeared pleased with that and then started off straight for C-3PO where the two had a brief but genuine and kind hello before immediately delving into bickering. It made Poe laugh but he quickly concentrated back to Rey and Chewbacca.

“Hey, I can get you guys out of all this commotion if you want. Just follow me this way.”

“That would be wonderful, but could you take us to Finn first?” asked Rey.

Chewbacca roared in agreement.

“Not at the moment,” Poe admitted as he pushed through the crowd. Well, he shouldn’t say that. The wookie certainly helped to part the way. But as they moved he elaborated on the situation. “Finn is part of Blue Squadron now. Blue Five is his codename. He left on his first mission two days ago and won’t be back till tomorrow at least or possibly even longer.”

“And you are severely worried about him,” Rey responded, immediately picking up on Poe’s stress. Worry set in on her own face.

“Hey, before you freak or anything, it’s not that dangerous of a mission! I’m just a blasted worry wart. It’s pretty simple and the likelihood of losing anyone is practically zero.”

“But the fact that you worry so much simply says how much you care.” Rey smiled. “I can see why Finn would fall for you.”

Poe laughed at that, noting how Rey was easily picking up on his emotions. “Besides the Force training did you also have a class of ‘How to Speak like a Jedi Master’?”

“Hardly. Half the time I was there I wasn’t even being taught anything,” Rey sighed with a roll of her eyes. By this point they had arrived at one of the buildings and people had drifted off and back to their duties and previous activities. They headed into the strategy center where a number of maps and blueprints were posted across walls and up on screens.

“Oh yeah, Finn mentioned that. Apparently Skywalker wasn’t the easiest person to deal with,” Poe chuckled.

Chewbacca roared in defense of Luke but Rey moved right on ahead, ignoring the wookie’s protests. “He was painful to deal with,” she sighed, “and when we did start training it was all sorts of things that made absolutely zero sense. And the slightest bit I questioned something or complained he would simply tell me ‘at least I’m not Yoda’. Who the hell is that? He never even explained that to me!”

“Actually, I did. You simply didn’t listen.”

Heads turned as Poe realized that both the General, Skywalker, C-3PO and the R2 unit had followed them.

“All you told me was that he was a wise old teacher of yours,” Rey responded. Her defiance and immediate retaliation shocked Poe but then he remembered exactly how much time she had spent with the man. No matter how amazing Skywalker seemed to him, no one was perfect.

R2-D2 suddenly let out a series of noises and re-laid that Yoda was an annoying green thing that only pained R2 and whose only redeeming quality was that he got him and Luke out of the swamp. The droid also made sure to add that Luke wasn’t exactly impressed with him at first either.

“At first,” repeated Luke. “He was a great Jedi though and just because I didn’t realize it at the time doesn’t mean we should fall back on previous thoughts. And besides, you’re still angry that he caught you by surprise that one time.”

R2 gave the equivalent of an eye roll and beeped in disagreement.

“R2! How can you possibly be so rude in front of the Prin-General Organa? You—”

“No need to defend my honor C-3PO,” Leia smiled. “It’s nice to see some bantering amongst old friends. And brother?”

“Yes?”

Right as Luke turned to look at her, Leia’s hand came up and no amount of Force power helped Luke in stopping the slap.

“Force!”

“That’s for leaving when I needed you most,” Leia responded, head held high.

“Honestly sis, why didn’t you start with that?” asked Luke as he rubbed his cheek gingerly.

Leia looked at him with an amused glance. “How do you think the people would have reacted if they had seen me welcome back the last Jedi with a slap to the face? Besides, I wasn’t sure if I was going to do it anyways. How do you think you weren’t able to see it coming?”

“Maybe I was feeling generous and let you slap me.”

“You’d like to think that wouldn’t you.”

Rey and Poe, the two very much outsiders in the situation, looked at each other for support, unsure how to exactly act or respond in the situation. However, they were thankfully saved as the General moved straight on to business though it was clear family matters had only been postponed, not forgotten.

“Now, I want a full detail on Rey’s training along with any information you have on the First Jedi Temple.”

“Have you ever heard of taking a break?” asked Luke.

“I’ll take one when I’m allowed it. Now, what do you have to report?”

It was obvious from the way she spoke that she hadn’t completely forgiven Luke but it was equally clear from how little he protested that he hadn’t expected he to. Instead, it looked as if he were about to go into detail when Poe quickly interrupted.

“I should excuse myself—”

“Nonsense, I trust you. And we may need your expertise,” Organa responded.

Still somewhat uncertain, Poe looked to Skywalker for confirmation.

“I’ve heard you’re the best pilot in the Resistance and my sister trusts you. I see no reason for you to go.”

“I was only the best before you came back,” responded Poe.

“Alright, enough sucking up. He doesn’t deserve it,” Rey replied tartly. The comment had Leia laughing, Chewbacca defending Luke, R2 and C-3PO arguing again, and Poe’s ears to turn a bright shade of red.

How were you supposed to react when somebody just shot down your hero? Poe certainly didn’t know and he didn’t have time to think up a clever retort as Rey began to go in great detail of her training.

Leia quickly became the referee though as Skywalker and Rey went back and forth on certain issues and Leia quickly had to dissolve the differentiating opinions as she focused in on the facts.

Needless to say, when Poe imagined the chance to meet Rey and to properly meet his hero, he didn’t think it would occur at the same time and certainly not like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and all kudos and comments! Please enjoy!

Poe had sat through the drawn out argument of what constituted as proper training before Luke finally took over and began revealing what he knew about the First Jedi Temple. Nevertheless, Poe found the most interesting part of the entire journey was at the end of the tale. The General ended up asking possibly one of the most important questions that could be given for such a situation. She asked, “Luke, what made you decide to come back?”

Skywalker looked towards Rey and soon all eyes were on her.

Appearing somewhat embarrassed, she took a deep breath and then looked at the group. “I saw what happened. Skywalker said he couldn’t go back. He tried to explain it to me, said I wouldn’t understand. But I had a vision. Like when I first touched his lightsaber, I saw…” Here she trailed off for a bit. Again seeming embarrassed, yet also sad, and finally said, “I saw what Kylo Ren did. I…experienced it. And I told Skywalker I knew exactly what he had gone through and that the experience shouldn’t discourage him but make him see how important it was that he come back.”

Leia sat back, a small nod. “Hmm, thank you Rey. For everything that you have done. Now, I need to speak to my brother.”

“Only speak?”

She gave him a pointed look and then went back to Rey. “Perhaps Poe would care to show you our base properly?” She then turned to Poe, her gaze questioning.

“I wouldn’t mind at all. Rey?”

“Not at all. R2, Chewie are you…?”

They both responded that they would be staying and Poe and Rey quickly excused themselves. Once the door behind them was officially closed Poe turned to her and couldn’t help but say, “I can’t believe you talk to him like _that_.”

“You live with Skywalker for months on end and you can argue with me. Otherwise, believe me when I say I have the right to say what I want about Skywalker,” she said stubbornly. “Now, you’re to show me around the base?”

Poe couldn’t help but laugh. Not because the situation was necessarily funny, just so surreal. He nodded though and said, “Yeah. You know the landing bay but I guess it’s the best place to start.”

As Poe took her around the base, he pointed out major buildings, the functions of each section, and introduced her to several people, some conversations taking more time than others. While showing her where most droids were kept and maintained, Poe added, “If this gets to much, we can finish it later. I don’t want to overwhelm you or anything.”

“No, this is fine. After being stuck out there for so long, actually being around people is wonderful,” she answered honestly. “And it is very kind of you to do this so in return I’ll show you around the Millennium Falcon if you like.”

“Wait are-you’re serious!?”

“Don’t get to excited about the hunk of junk,” laughed Rey. “But yeah, I don’t mind at all.”

Poe immediately seemed peppier in his step, clearly looking forward to that. It was obvious that he was trying to not rush the tour but it was equally clear how much he was looking forward to seeing the ship. Still, he took time to explain things concisely and didn’t rush her when she got into a particularly interesting conversation with someone he had introduced her too.

He purposely avoided the other pilots though, feeling that the conversations that would start up would be the longest and most in-depth compared to the others. When they finally met with them, Poe’s assumption was proven right.

BB-8 was with them and Poe couldn’t help the large grin at seeing how ecstatic the droid got when it saw Rey.

Poe felt bad for not realizing it sooner but it was now clear how much the little droid had missed ‘Friend-Rey’.

“It’s wonderful to see you as well,” Rey responded as BB whirred and beeped in happiness. “I do notice there’s no more sand. You really have been cleaned up since last we saw each other.”

The droid beeped in joy at Rey for noticing.

Rey put a warm hand against BB-8’s cool exterior in a gesture of kindness before finally standing up. She looked to the others in the room and said, “You must be the different squadrons. Red, Blue, and Black right? It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”

“The pleasure is all ours,” said Red Two. “Now tell me, you heard about us from Blue Five or Black Leader?”

“Blue-oh you mean Finn. I’ve heard of all of you through Finn. I’ve only just met Poe Dameron,” Rey responded. She did cock her head to the side though, curious and a bit confused as to where this was heading.

“Ha! Glad to hear. Finn’s got a good head on his shoulders. We know we can trust him,” said Red Three. “It’s this one that you got to watch out for. Nothing but lies from him!”

Poe let out an over exaggerated sigh. “Honestly, what do you guys think I tell people? That you’re a bunch of no good scoundrels?”

The group nodded.

“Then you’d be right!”

The group erupted into laughter and playfully thrown accusations. Eventually Poe succeeded in calming everyone enough to actually go about introducing everyone. He gave their codename and actual name, and each pilot said hi to Rey as she passed by.

Eventually Poe got to the last introduction and smiled. “And this is Blue Three, Jessika Pava. She was our rooky before Finn finally got into action.”

“You mean honorary rooky,” Jessika spoke, her voice soft and laugh light. At Rey’s confused face, she quickly added, “I’d been part of Blue Squadron for over a year before Finn joined up. You survive that long and you’re no longer a rooky but at the time we hadn’t had anyone knew so…honorary rooky.”

Rey chuckled. “Got it. So this is all of you?”

“Besides the three that went off with that supply drop,” replied Blue Two. “The rest of us are just helping out around here, waiting for a mission like that or for something bigger.”

“Did all of you always want to be pilots?”

“I did since the moment I knew what the word meant,” Jessika piped up, with a small smile, “but it’s a bit different for everyone.”

By this time Rey and Poe had sat down and the people went around mentioning why they had becoming part of the fighterpilots. When it came to Poe, he mentioned his mother and how she had been an X-wing pilot before her death.

Despite that sad news, Poe was able to bypass the possibly awkward situation and helped to keep the conversation going. Mostly it consisted of Rey asking questions and the pilots answering them but then of course the group became curious about her own adventures.

She tried to downplay it, saying that she’d hardly done anything in the past few months, but they quickly clarified that they meant back on Jakku. Particularly when she escaped the First Order with Finn while in the Falcon. Poe and everyone there had of course heard Finn’s side of the story and his phenomenal shot when his canon had been stuck, but of course they were really curious about the flying.

“You piloted it all by yourself right?” one asked.

“This was practically your first time flying right?”

“Oh Force you did that!”

“And then you did what?!”

Questions and exclamations came as Rey answered them as well as she could. Poe kept his eyes mostly on Rey, making sure that she didn’t appear overwhelmed, but thankfully she appeared right in her element if just a bit embarrassed at some parts of the story.

Once she finished though, she stood up and said, “It looks like it’s getting late though and I’m guessing you lot go to sleep according to your star as well. I don’t mean to be rude but there is a promise I gave someone.”

“Hey, if you’re enjoying yourself we don’t—” Poe started but Rey quickly cut him off.

“No, Skywalker and I will be remaining here for the foreseeable future so there will be plenty of time to talk but I made you a promise. But of course, you lot are welcome to join us to,” Rey added.

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” said Poe as he laughed and shook his head. The words had peaked all the pilots’ interest and now they were looking at Rey with curious and excited eyes.

“What promise?” asked Jessika. She appeared the most calm while the others were practically jumping up and down in curiosity.

“I promised that I’d show Poe around the Millennium Falcon.”

“And we could join you?” asked Jessika. The rest were in an eruption of excitement but she remained respectful and added, “Would that be alright?”

“Of course. Just don’t get your hopes up to high. The only impressive thing about it is that it can stay in the sky,” Rey replied.

Jessika laughed and nodded. “Thank you and I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Alright, so does everyone want to come?”

A cheer went up as Poe rolled his eyes.

“Follow me then.”

The group of pilots were led by Rey through the Resistance and right to the Falcon. She had the door come back down and then led the group up into the interior. She started off by pointing out the rooms and the purpose of everything. Unlike her little knowledge about the Rebels and the Galactic Empire before all of this, it seemed that every room had a story to go with it that one pilot heard from someone else. Several seemed more plausible than others but Rey listened intently to all.

She also pointed out modifications she had made and most of the pilots agreed with the choice or suggested something even better which she pushed to the back of her mind to do later.

When done, the group gathered back at the bottom of the ramp.

“So, I hope this wasn’t disappointing or anything—”

“What!” cried Red Three. “No way! This was amazing!”

Different people pointed out their favorite sections, all extremely ecstatic at getting to see the legendary ship. They also thanked her profusely afterwards, each thank you ending in a giant hug.

Well, almost. Jessika remained somewhat professional and respectful, her arms behind her back and head down just slightly. “This was a really amazing experience. Thank you very much for doing this for us.”

“Not at all,” Rey responded. “I’m glad you decided to come. I didn’t know any of those stories. And I especially liked yours about the apparent fights Chewbacca and R2 had over holochess. It was fairly amusing.”

“I’m honestly surprised that you didn’t see it happen between the two but I suppose they’ve gotten wise in their age. At least somewhat.” The two girls laughed at that before Jessika added, “But thank you, really. It was lovely to meet you as well.”

“Good to meet you to.”

“I’ll see you later then. Good night.”

“Night,” said Rey and as Jessika walked off, she turned to Poe. “I hope that you didn’t mind that.”

“What? Inviting everyone? Naw, they were probably going to be dying for a tour sooner or later anyways. Better to get it over now.”

“Glad to hear it then. I suppose it’s time to retire so—”

“Wait, you’re going back to sleep in the Falcon?” asked Poe as Rey took one step away. She nodded. “Ok, I could be completely wrong here but it didn’t look like it was an exactly comfortable place to sleep.”

“Well I didn’t want to bother—”

“Hey, I can take you to one of the bunks. I mean, they’re small but they have an actually pretty comfortable bed. Before you get assigned to one you can sleep in my room in Finn’s bed,” Poe said. At Rey’s arched eyebrow though he quickly jumped in and added, “Which isn’t as weird as you think cause Finn doesn’t..really…use that bed….anymore…..”

“Finn said you blushed pretty brilliantly. He was right.”

“Wait he told you-uh of course he did. Whatever, point is would you like to sleep in a proper bed or in the Falcon?”

“Proper bed, I think,” Rey said. She couldn’t help the smile on her face as Poe was still blushing but he went with it.

“Ok, follow me then. First we’re going to get dinner though.”

Poe took her to the mess hall. He spent most of the time telling her she didn’t have to rush through it all. He could see how odd it was for her. Having choices, this much food. Though still different, it reminded Poe very much of how Finn had acted around food for the first time. It was sad but the wonder that Rey was displaying made Poe extremely happy that he could help her.

Afterwards he took her to the room and pointed out anything she may need. As he grabbed his things for sleep, Rey asked, “So Finn is supposed to be back tomorrow?”

“If things go perfectly, yeah, but missions rarely do. He’ll probably be back a little later than planned.”

“Alright, well thank you for the tour Poe and thank you for letting me sleep here.”

“No problem. Also just…I don’t know if you’re a light sleeper or not but sorry if I wake you. Sometimes my nights aren’t exactly the most restful,” Poe added. He hated admitting this but he didn’t want to shock her if he had a particularly bad nightmare or episode tonight.

Rey frowned and walked over to where Poe was sitting on his bed.

“Is there anything I can do if that happens?” she asked.

“Nightmares just take me a moment if I wake up from them. The episodes…I don’t know. They just…have to just let them pass.”

Rey cocked her head to the side, her frown deepening. “He tortured you. Like he tried to torture me.”

“What?” Poe’s head jerked upwards. “Kylo Ren-he—”

“He tried,” Rey replied. “I pushed back instead. Managed to get something from him.”

Poe let out a sad sigh. “Wish I could have done that.”

“Maybe,” Rey hesitated. “It’s still all new to me but maybe I could help…”

The moment her hand lifted up Poe’s head went flying back into the wall.

“Shit! Did I do—”

“No…nope,” Poe muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. “That was my own stupidity.”

“Are you sure?! I didn’t mean—”

“Honestly, it wasn’t you,” sighed Poe as he gingerly felt the back of his head. He could feel the beginning of a bump but when he brought his fingers back in his line of sight there wasn’t any blood. At least there was that. However, upon glancing back up at Rey, he could still see she was terrified of what she might have done.

Hell of a way to make a first impression, he thought.

“Rey, I didn’t feel you at all. You didn’t throw my head back into the wall,” sighed Poe. He added a kind smile, even if his head was killing him. “I just…I saw the way your hand was raised and…it’s…Force it’s stupid but my mind just went ‘Kylo Ren!’ and ‘danger!’ and that’s why I threw my head back into the wall.”

“Sorry, I should have thought of that.”

“No, don’t be. I didn’t even think that would happen until I threw my own head back. Just…believe me Rey. You didn’t do anything wrong,” chuckled Poe. Force his head was hurting but he forced the chuckle anyways and smiled again if only to make Rey feel better.

“Seriously. Stop with that look and go to bed. I appreciate your help but I’ll be okay. Besides, I need to sleep off a headache now.”

“Sorry about—”

“Alright, stop it. Bed, now,” Poe said with a grin. “And stop saying sorry.”

“Ok, promise I will.” Rey finally gave him a smile that at least looked somewhat convincing and nodded. “Night Poe. Thanks for everything.”

“No problem,” Poe smiled.

It was only once Rey had climbed into the top bunk, and once he turned off the lights, that Poe allowed his face to relax in the slightly pained expression that it wanted to. He had really thrown his head against the wall.

Poe knew he shouldn’t but he felt horribly embarrassed by that. He’d never been faced with such a situation but he couldn’t help but feel that he had really messed up. Rey was Rey. All she had been trying to do was help and what had Poe done? Immediately thrown himself backwards because that couldn’t have been Rey. No _of course not_. Cause it made perfect sense that Kylo Ren would just show up out of nowhere for just one split second just to fuck with him. Force that had been so idiotic.

Nevertheless, his heart was still racing, his entire being on alert. No matter how much he was repeating it over and over in his head that he was fine except for a bruised head, part of him kept expecting to feel that familiar push. That slow, ice cold feeling that suddenly felt like it was glass that shattered in his head, cutting up every thought, emotion, trait, before turning to fire as he boiled alive.

Poe kept expecting that to happen and that bone chilling fear along with the aching head made it near impossible to go to sleep.

Nevertheless, when he finally did, he didn’t dream which was a small mercy. In the morning, Poe felt a bit more normal, not as high strung and he certainly didn’t have that feeling of unrealistic and impending doom that was going to fall upon him. The only thing left as a reminder of the night before was the bump on the back of his head and at least he knew how to deal with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and kudos and everything. Please enjoy!

The next day was normal enough. When he woke up, Rey was already gone. Hopefully it wasn’t because of what happened last night but Poe wouldn’t be surprised if it was. He moved slowly, his head still aching. He went about the day fighting the headache but mostly was alright. Whether it was actually because of it or not, he’d had a pretty restful night.

As the day moved on, it became less and less likely that Finn would be coming back so Poe just busied himself with his work. He was curious as to what Rey was up to and did want to make sure she knew it wasn’t her fault but Poe also didn’t want to push or interrupt her if she was busy.

Instead, the next time he spotted her was near the end of the day in the mess hall again. It was clear from the people staring that they wished to approach her but it seemed that they remembered what personal space was. Still, the stares were getting to her and as careful as the people were trying to be, most were really obvious. Poe started heading over, but he was beat to the table by Jessika Pava.

It made Poe smile. Rey seemed to like her and Blue Three was defiantly a good choice as far as acquaintances or even friends went. Out of all the pilots, she was the least cockiest and by far the most pragmatic of the group. Well, besides perhaps Finn but even Finn was more likely to take an impossible challenge with little likelihood of success than Jess.

Poe almost turned away but he decided that he’d rather deal with Rey than anyone else for the moment and continued his walk over.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Poe said. “Mind if I sit down?”

“Not at all,” replied Rey, though it was obvious from her face that she was still worried.

“Stop with that look. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I-you threw yourself against that wall pretty hard,” murmured Rey.

“I am fine. Just a bump.” Then Poe gave a wide grin and added, “Yes, me. I was the idiot that did it, not you so stop worrying about it.”

“Wait, what did Poe do?” asked Jessika curiously. “Did he put a move on you and you had to throw him against a wall?”

Pragmatic or not, she still had her cheeky moments.

“Didn’t you just hear us? I threw myself against the wall, okay?” grinned Poe.

Jessika snorted. “That doesn’t make sense. Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m a dumbass. That’s why. Now, just so I don’t have to worry, please tell me you didn’t run off this morning cause you were embarrassed of what happened.”

“No,” said Rey.

“You sure?”

Rey finally broke out a full smile and said, “Yes, there was other business that had to be taken care of. I’m not that childish. I’ve been with Skywalker, not avoiding you.”

“Are you sure?” asked Jessika. “If you were avoiding him I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Who would want to avoid me?” asked Poe.

“No offense Black Leader but I’m not even Force sensitive, at least I don’t think so, and you make _me_ nervous right now,” Jessika said. The mood changed from joking and light to rather serious. “You need to stop worrying so much. Finn will be fine. You trained him well and this is a simple enough mission. He’ll make it out just fine.”

Poe sighed and moved a hand through his hair. “You say that and yet I still won’t believe you until he’s right back here.”

Rey gave a small smile like she was getting ready to tell a small secret. “Though we’re lightyears apart, I know that Finn is alright.”

“Wait-what?”

“Finn is alright. If he was hurt, I would be able to tell. As of now he is fine.”

“See, the Jedi says your boyfriend his fine. Now stop looking like there’s a stick shoved up your ass,” Jessika replied.

Poe couldn’t help but laugh. He was completely thrown by that but it was to funny not to cackle at.

Rey was laughing too but she quickly said, “I’m not a Jedi. Not yet anyways.”

“You’re the first one we’ve had since Master Skywalker,” said Jessika. “There isn’t time for apprentices and almosts. Believe me, you are a Jedi.”

“Hey,” Poe interjected, “better not say ‘Master’ or any other good words to Luke Skywalker. She’ll tear them down immediately.”

Rey looked somewhat embarrassed. “I probably shouldn’t have said what I did but when you’re stuck with a cranky old man on an island for months, tensions do rise.”

“I’m sure they do,” Jessika replied. “So Rey, have you ever wanted to fly an X-wing?”

“Oh! More than anything!”

“Does tomorrow sound good then?”

“What?”

Jessika smiled. “Tomorrow. Obviously if you are to busy then I understand but I can show you how to fly an X-wing. You should pick it up in no time if you were able to pilot the Millennium Falcon by yourself.”

“That would be…that would be amazing! There’s still training that I have to do but…yes whenever you have a chance I would love to!”

Poe smiled. “You’ll have to tell me when you two do. I’d love to see how you do.”

“I will then,” Rey said. “Promise.”

They continued talking and finished with their meal. After going to their respective bunks, Rey took the alone time to ask once more.

“I know…it didn’t exactly go…as planned but please if I could help you—”

“Rey, you don’t owe me anything. You know that right?”

“I know. He’s just done so much _damage_ and the people affected by him don’t deserve it. From what I’ve experienced these past two days you are a good man Poe. You are the kind of people that this galaxy needs and I just—”

“Rey, you can’t fix the whole galaxy,” Poe interrupted. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“But maybe if I could help at least one…”

Poe looked at her and he saw that she would not stop pushing until she at least tried. Poe let out a soft sigh. Part of him was terrified but he decided that this would be an important first step. Taking a deep breath, Poe finally nodded.

“Alright, just…I’ll try not to throw my head backwards this time. Okay?” Poe replied. He made sure to smile though he was extremely nervous. “Just give me a second to prepare myself a bit.”

Rey nodded and Poe pulled out the chairs and table. He sat in one and shook out his hands a bit. Keeping his eyes closed and regulating his breathing, Poe finally opened his eyes and nodded at Rey. She took the seat opposite him. Carefully, she brought up one hand. The movement was hundreds of times slower than the last time. Careful and not as brash.

Poe’s automatic reaction was still to move back but this time he fought it. He closed his eyes to make it easier on himself and waited to feel Rey’s presence.

Automatically he could tell that it was different. Kylo Ren’s had felt volatile, forceful, angry, willing to smash anything in his path to get the information he needed. Rey’s was the exact opposite. He could feel it, probing against his mind. He could feel her slipping in between the cracks. It wasn’t painful but it was unsettling.

Then it was suddenly like salt being poured into a wound.

“Shit!”

“I know I know,” rushed Rey. She was quickly hugging him tight and he could feel her completely back out. “It’s alright. I just barely touched it. I didn’t think it would hurt that much.”

“Argh…touched…touched what?” asked Poe. He had his hands pressed to his head as if he was trying to reduce the pain but of course nothing physical could be done.

“It was…there were cracks in your mental wall, the thing that protects your mind from others. I think…I don’t know if I can fix it but I’m sure Luke could.”

“Is that what hurt so much?” Finally the pain was easing away, slowly disappearing. “My mental shield’s broken?”

“It’s damaged but no, that’s not what caused you pain. You probably felt something when I passed through it, was probably a bit uncomfortable. But your mental wall isn’t…you. It’s like when you have torn cloths. It may feel odd but it doesn’t actually hurt.”

“Then what did?” sighed Poe. The pain was finally gone which was good but it didn’t mean he wanted Rey to ease up on the hug any.

“Your actual mind. There are wounds there that are still healing.”

“Still? But it’s been months—”

“The mind works differently from the body. It heals differently,” Rey said.

“Of course it fucking does,” muttered Poe. “But you said a wound. So does that mean it will heal?”

“Eventually, yes. At least I think so.” Rey frowned. “If you allowed Skywalker to look at you he could—”

“No I—”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t—”

“I can’t,” interrupted Poe.

“But why not?”

“It’s just-you wouldn’t understand.” Poe shook his head.

“Because he’s your hero? You don’t want to seem weak? That’s stupid.”

“No it’s-it’s more complicated than that,” sighed Poe. He finally looked Rey in the face and added, “I wish I could explain it better but…that’s just something I can’t share. Not right now.”

“Fine. I won’t push anymore. But perhaps I could…once I learn more about the Force I could help to at least fix the shield. It may not help with any nightmares or other problems but it’ll protect you from further attacks. Would you allow me to do that?”

“Learn a bit more of the Force and then I’ll give you an answer,” Poe smiled. “But thank you for trying. And explaining it too. It makes sense but having it explained by someone else was a big help.”

Rey smiled back. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow Poe. And if I go flying with Jess, I’ll tell you.”

“First name basis already? I’m proud of you,” Poe laughed. “Most pilots are all about their codenames. Means a lot when they give you their name. Particularly a nickname.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that then. She’s a good first friend to make.”

“First friend? What about me?”

“Somehow, after becoming connected with Finn, I knew you’d be part of the package,” Rey grinned. “Even before I knew who you were.”

“I think you’re ‘Jedi speak’ is coming in again,” chuckled Poe.

“Maybe so but it’s true,” Rey shrugged. She pulled herself on to the top bunk and then her head popped into view. “See you tomorrow Poe and stop worrying about Finn. He’s fine.”

“Okay okay. Promise. Night Rey.”

“Night.”

Poe turned off the lights and got into his bunk.

For a while, he stared into the darkness. He hadn’t thought of what Kylo Ren had done to him as an actual wound but he suppose that made sense. Still, his mind was fucked up. Part of him wanted it fixed immediately, completely fine and done, but going to Luke Skywalker put a twisted, sick feeling into his stomach.

He knew that Rey didn’t understand that. He wanted to explain it to her. He wanted to explain it all to Finn. But for the moment, Poe couldn’t. It was a part of his life that was just pain and tragedy and regret, all rolled up into an awful, dense, ball of hate.

Poe couldn’t burden Finn or Rey with that. Or anyone really. And getting involved with Skywalker in that matter would just ruin everything.

He slept through a nightmare that night but other than that, he woke up mostly okay. With Rey already gone, he went off to begin his work. He was going through all the routine, boring crap, messed with Caus-Lo some and joked on some of the pilots, had lunch and then continued with more work.

It was at that time that he was out on the landing pad and it was at that same time that a transmission was sent back to the Resistance with a description of a mission successfully completed.

The X-wings and freighter landed smoothly. Unlike with the Falcon, only the necessary officials came forth. Poe stayed back at first, not wanting to get in the way, but then when that one X-wing finally stopped, when it opened up and the pilot stepped out, when the helmet came off and there wasn’t a scratch that could be seen, Poe couldn’t help but run forward.

“Oh hey-woah!” Finn used his ship as support as Poe barreled into him. “I was only gone for a few days Poe!”

“A few days to many!” Poe responded. He grabbed Finn’s face and kissed him all over as Finn tried not to laugh.

“Danger comes with being an X-wing pilot. You’re going to have to get use to that,” chuckled Finn. “But I missed you to if that helps at all.”

“I missed you too buddy,” Poe said and then went for a deep kiss. The best part was feeling Finn’s smile against his lips. When Poe finally moved back, he allowed a huge grin to appear as well and said, “Something’s happened that I think you’ll be really happy about.”

“Let me guess…you’re pregnant.”

“Shut up you dork,” laughed Poe. “No, somebody is here.”

“Somebody—”

Poe grabbed Finn’s head and turned it in the direction of the Falcon.

“Is she—”

“Rey’s back! She’s back!”

“She-you’re serious!?” cried Finn. “Where is she?”

“Uh, not positive right now. She brought Skywalker back with her,” Poe replied. “They’re probably training right now.”

“Wait, she was able to bring Skywalker back?”

“Yep.”

“Wow. That’s…wow! That’s just amazing! I’m happy for the Resistance but I will say that I’m definitely more excited about Rey. I’m guessing you’ve met.”

“Yep, already chummy. She even took your bunk,” laughed Poe.

“What? You think I care? Not like I use it,” Finn grinned. He grabbed Poe and pulled him close again. “But seeing as she’s out being a Jedi, I’m simply happy to get some time with my boyfriend.”

“Oh really?” Poe said. He kissed Finn again just as an X-wing flew overhead and started to land. “Hmm, that’s not one from your mission.” His eyes then narrowed. “She didn’t tell me. How rude.”

“Who didn’t tell you what?” asked Finn. He looked in the same direction and watched as the X-wing landed.

It opened up and they both saw Rey jump out of Jessika Pava’s lap before the young pilot jumped out herself.

“Now why didn’t we ever try that?” asked Finn.

“We’re a bit bigger than them and you would have hit your head every second,” Poe deadpanned. “And as hot as it may seem, somehow you knocking your head against the glass at every turn just doesn’t sound romantic.”

“Good point. Come on!”

Poe laughed as Finn pulled him along and towards Jess and Rey.

Once they were right upon them, Finn finally let go and launched himself at Rey, much like Poe had done only moments ago.

For a moment, Poe and Jess waited on the outside as Rey and Finn continued to say hellos over and over again and they kept repeating how great it was to see each other as they attempted to stop the other from breathing with how tight the hug was.

When they finally pulled back a bit, Finn asked, “What about Chewbacca? Is he with you?”

“He’s been with General Organa quite a bit but I’m sure you could find time to say hi,” Rey said.

“Thanks. Hey, I also heard you got Skywalker back. How did you manage that?” asked Finn.

“Believe me, there are better things to discuss than that,” laughed Rey. “For example, you are an actual X-wing pilot! How was your first mission?”

“Yeah, it went smoothly right?” Poe asked, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t inquired after the mission at all. “No problems, right?”

“Actually getting to the planet surface took a bit longer but other than that, smooth as ever,” Finn said with a grin. “There weren’t shots fired either way and we were in and out before the First Order even realized we were there. Since the destruction of Starkiller base it’s really been hard for them to actually try anything. Their resources are spread thin.”

Rey smiled. “Glad to hear it. I was worried that even more time had passed than I realized but I’m happy to see the First Order is still weak.”

“Yes but not eradicated,” Jess said, finally jumping into the conversation. “There’s still a lot of work to be done if we’re ever to make that happen.”

“Definitely, but thanks to that mission we are a step higher once more. But on a more important note, you, Rey, promised to tell me when you were flying,” Poe said accusingly.

Rey smiled. “Yes but I knew that Finn was coming. I figured you’d like to have a little reunion before I showed up.”

“Are you sure? Or are you just making an excuse as to why I didn’t get to see you fly?” joked Poe.

“I would never,” Rey replied with the most serious face she could muster. However, she broke into a shy smile and asked, “But how well did I land?”

“Like you’ve been doing it all your life,” smiled Finn.

“You should have seen the rest of the flight,” Jess smiled. “You were wonderful from takeoff to landing. I’ve never seen someone pick it up that quickly.”

“You’re trying to make me feel better. I wasn’t that great,” replied Rey.

“Are you kidding?” Finn laughed. “If that landing was any indication of the rest of the flight, then you were flawless Rey.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. Now I don’t know about you but I’ve been in space _forever_ and I am starving. Mess hall anyone?”

Everyone nodded and quickly headed off the landing pad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an angsty chapter because I couldn't help it. Please enjoy and thanks for reading.

The next day, Poe finally woke up with Finn’s arms around him again. Usually Finn was the one to wake up first but his sleep schedule had slowly become less robotic and more fluid and normal. Still, when Poe did wake up first, Finn wasn’t far behind due to his conditioning as a stormtrooper so it gave Poe very little time to actually enjoy those seconds. He took advantage of each one.

Poe had taken to studying the evolution of Finn’s facial expressions. At first, during sleep Finn looked almost stony. For a while, he had slept like he was lying in a coffin, perfectly positioned and read to jump up. His face had been expressionless, the exact opposite of what Finn was alike when awake. But slowly, the tension in his face had eased. Sometimes Poe could see a small smile on Finn’s face and it would make his heart leap with joy.

Now, Finn was much more relaxed than when he had first come to the Resistance. Poe was pressed up against his chest and Finn had his arms wrapped around Poe to keep him close. It was warm and comforting and soft and if there wasn’t an intergalactic war going around, he would have stayed that way for ages.

As it stood, everyone had a job to do so Poe decided if Finn had to wake up anyway, he’d make him up in the best way.

Kissing him gently, Finn’s eyes slowly opened as he smiled back at Poe.

“Hey, you sleep alright?” asked Finn.

“Perfect.”

“You know, I heard that you were really worried about me while I was away.”

“Only a bit.”

Finn looked at him with a face that was clearly calling bullshit on that remark.

“Okay, maybe a lot,” sighed Poe. “I tried not to if that helps at all. I just…as much as I adore my fellow pilots I’ve never been head over heels for one. It’s a bit nerve-racking having you out there.”

“You know, that’s basically how I feel every time you’re out on a mission. You know that right?” questioned Finn. “I’m just better at hiding my worry than you.”

“Hush,” Poe said but he was grinning all the same.

Finn smiled back and then gave him a curious look. “I heard that you snapped…”

“You make it sound like I went awol.”

“No, I just heard you kind of, jumped at someone here.”

“Well I would have if somebody hadn’t held me back.”

Finn snorted. “What was that bad that could make you lose your cool?”

“If you notice, I have lost my cool before.”

“Yes,” Finn said slowly, “but you haven’t tried to throw yourself at someone either.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Poe…”

“It’s just…some ass was betting on your possible death and kept calling you stormtrooper and it just…it wasn’t helping.”

Giving a small smile, Finn gave Poe a quick peck and said, “Aw, you don’t need to defend my honor.”

“I don’t know. I think it’s very noble of him.”

Rey’s head popped out from the edge of the top bunk. After some back and forth, she had decided to stay in their space still (might as well have someone use the bunk and it was better having another friend in the room rather than someone random) and now she gracefully rolled off and landed on her feet.

“Let him defend your honor Finn. It’s cute,” she said with a smile. She grabbed her staff and the other materials that she needed for the day. “I’m training with Skywalker for most of the day so I’ll see you guys later tonight. Don’t stay in bed to long.”

“Will do. Good luck Rey,” Finn laughed. He looked back to Poe and said, “Just once I want a lazy morning.”

“Someday,” Poe smiled. “But for now it’s time to fight the good fight. Come on.”

They went and got ready for the day, having breakfast together and then breaking off for their own jobs. For the morning, Poe had the lovely, boring job of cataloging and double checking the systems of all the droids on the base. Or at least it was boring until Caus-Lo showed up.

The Twi-lek sat down next to Poe and started going over the next droid.

“You on droid duty too or are you just being nice?” asked Poe.

“What do you think?”

“Droid duty it is. So, haven’t had a proper chat with you since Rey got here and Finn came back so, how’re you doing buddy?”

“What do you want?”

Poe gave a very nonchalant laugh. “What are you talking about? Just making small talk.”

“No, small talk for you is you rambling about Finn or joking about my ‘downer’ of a behavior. You ask a question, especially something as mundane as that, and I know there’s something you need help with,” sighed Caus-Lo. “Now what’s wrong? Trouble in paradise?”

“No, it’s not _that_.”

“Then what because something is bothering you,” replied Caus-Lo.

Poe rubbed his eyes tiredly. “It’s…Rey thinks I should talk to Luke Skywalker.”

“I don’t see the problem. You’ve always wanted to have a proper conversation with the guy.”

“Yes, Rey is trying to convince me to talk about piloting with Skywalker,” Poe said sarcastically. “No she thinks…she thinks he can help me with my head.”

“And of course you don’t want your head fixed which is why you haven’t talked to him yet.”

“Shut up, it’s not that,” Poe growled out.

“What? Is it because Kylo Ren is his nephew? You actually don’t trust him simply because—”

“It’s not that I don’t trust…well it’s just that—”

“That you don’t trust him. I got it,” Caus-Lo said.

“No, I do trust him!”

“Then go see if he can help,” Caus-Lo responded, dragging out each word. “It certainly can’t hurt anything.”

“But he just…”

“You think he’s going to blame you.”

Poe shook his head. “No it’s not—”

“Please tell me that Rey has yelled at you for how stupid you sound.”

“Well, she has but not for exactly the same reason…”

“She doesn’t know,” Caus-Lo said. His usually disappointed face turned to shock. “Does Finn know?”

Poe didn’t answer.

“You haven’t told either of them?!”

“I’m not required to!” Poe yelled back. “It’s not like we were god damn lovers!”

“So? What did you tell them? Hmm? What did you tell them about you and Ben?”

“He’s dead—”

“Don’t give me that philosophical bull. Ben, Kylo, he can call himself the Queen of the Moon it doesn’t matter. He’s still alive and he was still your friend.”

“He wasn’t—”

“Oh, so now you’re even denying it. Let me guess, you just told them that you sort of knew him, had seen him a few times here and there, right?” Caus-Lo said. “Have you forgotten those times you played with him? When you guys would sit and eat lunch together? When he’d break out bawling and you’d comfort him over something? Do you—”

“He’s dead and I can’t get help from Skywalker!”

Silence rang in the air.

It was broken like a crack by Caus-Lo. Soft but deadly, he said, “You need to see Skywalker.”

“I—”

Caus-Lo got up and grabbed Poe by his arm.

“What do you think—”

“I don’t care. You have work? I don’t care. You are coming with me,” replied Caus-Lo, “and we are finding Skywalker. You are going to kill yourself keeping this inside.”

“He’s going to—”

“He will not blame you,” Caus-Lo replied. His voice was sure and definite. “And if he does, I’ll punch him in the face for you.”

“You wouldn’t—”

“Oh yes I would! Now stop struggling and come on.”

Poe was dragged through the Resistance base as Caus-Lo looked for Luke. Eventually he got word of where he was and then they were heading into a repulsorcraft and moving towards the lake not far from camp.

A place that Poe usually enjoyed going to and had often been to with Finn, he now felt afraid and pissed off that he was being forced into this. Nevertheless, Caus-Lo was right. He would be tearing himself up inside over all this unless forced to face Skywalker in this situation.

When they arrived at the lake, Poe let out a huge groan.

“We can’t. She’s training with him and I don’t—”

“You know, by now you should have figured out what I say whenever you try to argue.”

“Shut up?” asked Poe.

“Yes, shut up.”

They walked towards Rey and Luke where the two seemed to be practicing something that involved the Force. However, it stopped rather quickly as Rey and Luke turned to see their visitors.

Luke said something to Rey and she started heading to where her own repulsorcraft was. She shot an encouraging smile towards Poe. He wondered what Skywalker said to her.

Poe finally moved forward on his own. Now that he was this close, now that it seemed possible, he felt a bit surer, yet still more terrified than ever.

By the time Poe stopped in front of Luke, Caus-Lo had stopped far behind him and he was alone.

“Uh, sorry for interrupting your…well the training and stuff.”

“No need for that. Rey told me about your problem. She said that she had hoped you would come but was uncertain.” Skywalker looked behind Poe and said, “I’m assuming this is not of your own volition.”

“It…sort of,” admitted Poe.

“Well, you do know you don’t have to be here. No matter what your friend says.”

“I know,” sighed Poe. “I just…I’ve been a bit…”

“I do not blame you,” Skywalker said softly.

“Well you should! I was-I should have—”

“If his family could not see it in time, what makes you think a friend could?”

Poe let out a growl. “But I-I just—”

“This is why you haven’t healed. You are letting these thoughts of what-if fester your wounds,” Skywalker sighed. “I understand why. I did it to myself for many years.”

“But I-we should’ve been able to do something,” Poe got out. “He was a kid! He was Ben Solo, your nephew, a child, and he shouldn’t have—”

“Everyone has a path to follow,” Skywalker interrupted. “You, myself, and Kylo Ren, and everyone, at one point or another, was a child. My father was once the most feared man in all the galaxy yet at one point he was a child on Tatooine called Anakin. And despite all the horror he caused he died as Anakin. So, what does this tell you?”

“That…that there is hope? But you just told me to stop allowing thoughts of Kylo Ren to fester with me,” Poe countered.

“There is hope for the future. What you are doing is remaining on the regrets of the past. You are stuck on Ben Solo the child when you should remain in the present which is Kylo Ren.”

“But still hold hope?”

“Yes,” Skywalker sighed. “It’s not easy. But from what I’ve heard your mind is sick and it needs healing. If you wish for my help, I can help but you must let go of the regret, the anger, the betrayal. You are not alone in those feelings, know that.”

“I know you’re a Jedi and you like to do all those philosophical monologues but don’t tell me you’ve never felt alone,” sighed Poe.

“Oh, plenty of times,” Skywalker said and he said it with a laugh as he finally sat down. It was the first laugh Poe had heard from him and it made him that much more human. Poe joined him on the ground. “Even before I became the last Jedi I felt alone. But I had Leia and Han. There was Chewbacca, R2-D2, Ben Kenobi, and so many others. When I felt alone, and there were plenty of times when I did, there was always someone to help me. Always. You have people who care about you. Already Rey has grown attached in this short time and there’s that ex-storm—”

“ _Finn_.”

“I’m sorry, Finn. You have him and you have the respect and trust of many people in the Resistance, particularly your Squadron. Even if your class hated you at first.”

“Wait-who told you that!” Poe asked, shocked that Skywalker knew of that. “Who—”

“Ben did. Don’t look so shocked. He was not sent off to me and then just suddenly joined the First Order. It was a gradual process and there was plenty of bonding moments. We just didn’t bond enough.”

Poe thought about this. He had always known the things that Skywalker was telling him but it was different having someone else say the words rather than having it come from inside. Poe wasn’t alone but he had been trying to be that. No matter how close he brought people in he still pushed them away, one way or another.

“So you can stop the episodes? The nightmares?” asked Poe.

“I wish I could just ‘stop’ them but the galaxy and the force simply do not work that way. I can help ease the pain though. I can ease the nightmares and I can help fortify your mind from further attacks. The rest is up to you,” Skywalker replied.

“But it will help?”

“Yes.”

“Do it before I lose my nerve then.”

Skywalker nodded and moved one hand upwards like Rey had but just as the feel of Kylo Ren and Rey had been different, once again, Luke’s feel was just as unique. Older, stronger, somehow it even felt wiser too. Finally he felt Skywalker testing the wounds, feeling where they were.

Poe closed his eyes to try and ease the pain but the next time he opened them, he was on his back and staring up at the night sky.

“What…?” Poe slowly got up and looked around. He was still by the lake and Skywalker was there. He appeared to be meditating. “Why is it—”

“You passed out,” supplied Skywalker. “Or you would have. I put you to sleep before you could. It would have hurt more if I hadn’t.”

“Did…were you able to do anything?”

“Look inside and tell me.”

Poe sighed but closed his eyes and did just that. At first he was confused, unsure of what he was looking for, but then he stopped searching for a thing and just felt.

“I feel…more whole.”

“I was able to put the defenses of your mind back in place. Some of the more superficial wounds I have healed completely and the others will follow.”

“But scars will be left?”

“Yes.”

Poe sighed and fell back against the ground. He hadn’t done anything, the entire day had just passed by with the blink of an eye, yet he was exhausted now.

“Force I feel like you knocked me out with a tranquilizer.” Poe rubbed at his eyes. “Have you been here the entire time?”

“Yes. You needed to stay still as you healed and I figured that waking up alone and at night without a repulsorcraft would only freak you out,” Skywalker replied with a smirk.

“Well, good thinking on your part then cause you are absolutely right.”

“Glad to hear it. Now,” Luke fully turned his body towards Poe, “have you stopped blaming yourself for what happened with Kylo Ren?”

“I…if I had done something—”

“If you had done something different then perhaps we would be in a different present. Or maybe nothing would change. There is no sure way to know and that is exactly what I am talking about. Live for the present. Think of what you can do for the Resistance, to help others, to help Ren, but do not think of what might have helped them. Do you understand?”

Poe sighed softly. “I wish I didn’t but I do. Sorry for being so…weird about it all. I should have just come forward.”

“No, I understand why this was such a difficult task. If I was in your position, I would be afraid of being blamed as well. But I do not blame you. I never would have and neither does my sister for that matter. Though I do note with some interest that you seemed more worried about disappointing me.”

“General Organa is my leader. I worry about disappointing her a million times a day. Comes with trying to save a galaxy,” Poe responded as he finally sat up. “But you…Force I feel silly saying it but I grew up on stories of you. Besides my mother, you’re the reason I wanted to be an X-wing pilot so bad. You’re my hero.”

Skywalker smiled at that. “Your hero hmm?”

“Sorry, that probably sounded really—”

“Not at all,” Skywalker replied. “I think it’s somewhat endearing.”

The smile that Skywalker gave him made Poe momentarily see the boy that had stopped the Galactic Empire. He saw the kid that had grown up on a desert world far from anything green. He saw the kid who wanted to see the universe but had to be torn from his home to do so.

Poe couldn’t help but speak his mind. “You remind me of Rey. Has anyone told you that?”

“Hmm, no but I can certainly see why.” Then an almost goofy smile that seemed out of place on the worn face and full beard appeared and once again, Poe thought of what Skywalker must have been as a boy. “So, as your hero, is there anything you wish to ask me? I could tell from day one that you were dying to approach me.”

“You could?” Poe asked, a bit embarrassed.

“Yes and now I’m giving you that chance. So, what would you like to know?”

For a moment, Poe was dumbfounded. Then question after question came rolling out. The two remained there, former friend and the uncle of Kylo Ren. A weight had been lifted off of Poe and he felt freer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this one 6 chapters. I'm already planning the last part so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the kudos and comments!

Instead of going back to his bunk, Poe instead took his X-wing and went for a midnight fly. Unlike most of the other pilots, Poe enjoyed flying through an atmosphere. He liked how he had to learn and understand the elements, how to make them work with him even when against him.

Poe flew to reflect.

He flew to remind himself again and again.

It wasn’t his fault.

Poe had chosen his path and Kylo Ren had chosen his.

Luke (Poe had about died when the man had assured him it was alright to call him by his first name) had been right in saying he wasn’t alone. Poe had Finn and god was he thankful for that. And his Squadron. They were people he would always be able to trust. Then Caus-Lo too, a good friend for years. And now Rey. Poe wasn’t alone.

Ben Solo had once been his friend. Poe had to remember that. But Ben Solo also wasn’t around anymore. He could come back but as of now it was only Kylo Ren. A man who had tortured him, who had killed his own father, who was helping the First Order. He was a man that Poe would have to fight to protect the present, those that he cared about now, but one day he might be able to help Ben Solo. Until then, he’d help his current friends.

As Poe thought this through, he flew in the patterns that Luke had told him about. He turned and did rolls and simulated different situations. All of this while he let go of the ‘what could have been’ and the possibilities. He couldn’t turn back time and as much as he believed in the Force, he honestly didn’t think there was anything that could do that.

When Poe finally landed, it was well into the night hours and he couldn’t see any movement. However, he did see one other X-wing was missing. It was Jessika Pava’s and Poe doubted that she had been sent out on a mission alone.

Once he had landed, Poe waited by his X-wing. He was curious as to what Jess could be doing. She wasn’t the type for midnight runs. If she wanted solitude he’d give it to her but he was their leader and if he could help he would.

His instinct was right and after a while, she finally landed. She smoothly got out and took her helmet off. She walked over to Poe.

“Finally back from your midnight flight?” she asked.

“I should say the same for you,” replied Poe. “You’re not really one for just pointless flying. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Alright, then what’s bothering you?” asked Poe with a smile. “You don’t have to tell me but I am trying to help.”

“Well, thanks then but I doubt you’d be able to offer much help in the matter,” Jessika responded.

“Why? What is it?”

“It’s about a girl Poe.”

“So? I know women. I’ve had a mother.”

“Alright you dolts, we both know I’m not talking about my mother. I’m talking about a girlfriend, something which you have never had,” Jessika said as she poked him in the chest. “And don’t lie and say you know all about girlfriends because we both know you don’t.”

“Maybe so but love is love,” Poe said with a smile. Some pilots were tightlipped about their private lives if they even had one, and others never said a thing. Jessika was one who didn’t say a thing because she didn’t really have one. The fact that she was now talking about one had Poe pretty excited. “So, who is it?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Poe thought about all the things that had changed recently. Who had drawn Jessika’s eyes? Suddenly his face lit up in excitement as a thought came to mind. “Is it Rey? Oh please tell me it’s Rey because that would be so adorable!”

“You are way to excited for something that doesn’t even involve you.”

“Hey! I’m Rey’s friend. Of course it does! So, have you told her?”

“It’s been what? Four days? Five?”

“Plenty of time to make a good friend,” chuckled Poe. “So what have you said to her?”

“Well nothing as of right now.”

“What? Why?” asked Poe in utter shock.

“It’s a crush Poe. Nothing more.”

“Or maybe it’s love at first sight…?”

“Just because you fell head over heels for Finn the moment you saw him does not mean that’s how other people meet.”

“But you have to admit it’s wonderful when it does.”

“I wouldn’t know. It’s never happened to me,” smirked Jessika. “And I know you’ve had crushes before so you know that crushes don’t always lead to something.”

“But they can,” added Poe. “So, what do you like about her?”

“First thought, she’s attractive,” Jessika responded. “She’s really intelligent, something else I like. She’s very gifted, fun to hang out with. She has an…enjoyable presence.”

“Some crush,” Poe said with a grin.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” sighed Jessika. “You’re getting way to excited over something that means nothing. Go get some sleep Poe.”

“Hey, I’m fine if you want to stay up, swap stories—”

“We’re not going to sit down and have a little chat about our respective crushes.”

“You don’t crush on someone if you’re actually together,” Poe countered.

Jessika rolled her eyes. “You two could be married and you’d still be crushing on Finn. It’s how you are.”

“Fine, maybe you’re right. Then how about we go and chat—”

“No Poe, go to bed.”

“But—”

“Bed,” she repeated. “Now go.”

“Fine, I’ll see you later. Tell me if anything else develops,” grinned Poe.

“In your dreams,” she replied and then went on her way.

Poe did the same and headed to his bunk. He tried to be as silent as possible but he still woke Finn.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” murmured Poe. He’d woken Finn, he might as well try not to wake Rey. “Just been busy.”

“With Luke right? Did he help any?”

“Some, yeah. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do. Just not now. I’m exhausted,” Poe said and he finally let lose the yawn he’d been holding back for so long. He eased into Finn’s open arms. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Promise.”

“Ok, just make sure you don’t feel pressured. Night.”

“Hmm, night,” Poe mumbled before falling asleep as well.

In the morning, Poe found the time to speak to Finn about what happened. He also spoke of his previous friendship with Kylo Ren and it hadn’t just been ‘a glance here and there’. He didn’t know what he had been expecting but of course Finn didn’t care. A bit shocked, sure, but he took it all in stride.

Saying all the words out loud eased him. He felt better than he had in ages.

The new sense of ease that he had about him and the absence of dark thoughts allowed him to fill his head with much lighter and enjoyable ideas. This of course included bugging Jessika about Rey and seeing if anything had developed.

Of course, she gave very little away but that just made it more fun and entertaining.

More days passed and Poe got to learn even more about Rey. He became closer friends and soon Finn, Rey, and him were an inseparable bond. That of course gave Poe plenty of time to work both ends.

On one morning, well past a time when Rey had grown use to the Resistance, Poe approached her, curiosity burning on his mind as he asked, “So, do you like anyone?”

“Where has this come from?” asked Rey curiously. They were on duty to clean up a ship that had recently come back from a mission. A dull job but one that had to get done and had been passed to them.

“I’m just asking,” Poe said with a shrug.

“No you’re not. Who asked after me?” Rey asked curiously.

“What makes you think somebody asked after you?”

Rey smirked. “You have someone in mind. I can tell. Who is it?”

“Tell me if you like anyone and I’ll tell you who likes you.”

“What if I don’t like anyone?”

“Then I can’t tell you who likes you. If anyone does,” Poe said with a smile.

“Well if you’re willing to tell me who likes me, how do I know you won’t tell that person I like them,” asked Rey.

Poe grinned. “Well they didn’t tell me not to tell you which means I can.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Oh come on please,” begged Poe.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll give you three hints.”

Poe smirked. This would be easy. “Alright. So if I guess right—”

“That’s it.”

“What? You don’t want to know who likes you? If it’s the same person?”

“Nope. Now here are your hints.” Rey paused for dramatic affect and then went for it. “Number one, they have never been to Endor. Number two, their favorite type of weather is cold. Number three, they grew up with the Resistance.”

“Oh come on! Can you be anymore vague than that?”

“Actually, I could have been so you should be happy I wasn’t,” Rey smirked.

“But that gives me nothing to work on! Come on, tell me their species at least! Pronouns? Are ‘they’ their pronouns?”

“Not saying anything,” Rey replied. She paused what she was doing and leaned in close. “Now, you’d better hurry up there so you can go and start your detective work.”

“Oh really?” asked Poe.

“Yep. I have faith in you. I think you can figure it out,” Rey replied and then quickly went back to work.

It took ages for Poe to actually have time to talk to Jessika and when he did, he rattled it off faster than Jessika could fully process it.

“Wait, say that all again.”

“Do you like the cold, have you been to Endor, and you did grow up with the Resistance right? Right?”

“What is this Poe?” Jessika laughed. “An interrogation? Where did you even get these questions from?”

“Rey. She told me that she was interested in someone and then gave me the most obscure hints possible but at least I know you have a thing for her so I figured I’d come to you first.”

“Hmm, interesting. So what was the first hint?” asked Jessika.

“The person has never been to Endor.”

“Well I have.”

“Shit! What about cold? Do you like cold weather? You grew up with the Resistance right?”

“Sorry, don’t like cold weather but I did grow up with the Resistance so that’s one out of three,” Jessika said with a smile.

“What are-oh come on. Now I’m going to have to run around looking for who it could—”

“You don’t have to Poe.”

“But I—hold on a second! You are oddly nonchalant about all this. Why?” asked Poe with a pointed look.

“What? It’s just a crush,” Jessika said. “Sometimes people don’t recuperate them. It’s not big deal.”

“But-are you two messing with me?”

“What?” asked Jessika innocently.

“You-oh it has to be! You and Rey are messing with me on purpose I just know it,” Poe said happily.

“And if we are?” Jessika questioned. The smile that she was trying to hold back gave Poe is answer.

“Oh you are. Ha! So does this mean you two are a thing?” asked Poe excitedly.

“Not at all,” Jessika replied and this time she put on a pretty straight face.

“Wait, then why would you two…”

“Not everyone hides their crushes. Some people even tell those they have a crush upon,” laughed Jessika.

“Wait, so she knows? Are you together?” asked Poe excitedly.

“Nope.”

“Oh,” he replied, clearly disappointed. “Why not?”

“She just wasn’t interested,” Jessika said as she rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand why that’s so hard for you to comprehend.”

“But you would have been so cute together.”

“Well I’m sorry we’re not together for your aesthetic pleasure.”

“But we could have gone on double dates,” whined Poe.

“We’re fighting the First Order. Your top priority should not be going on dates with me and my not-girlfriend.”

“Of course it’s not my top priority silly. It’s my second,” grinned Poe.

“Of course,” mimicked Jessika. She laughed though and said, “How about you focus on Finn and your love life, and I’ll focus on my like thereof.”

“Fine, but you’re no fun. Just know that,” replied Poe. “You’re my least favorite pilot right now.”

Jessika rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just get back to work Poe.”

“Yeah, just ruin my dreams, no big deal,” Poe said but he was laughing nonetheless and went back to work.

With his plan of putting Rey and Jessika together ruined, he threw that thought out of his head and continued on with the regular work at the Resistance. There was talk of an important, small scale mission that would be taking place soon but Poe hadn’t actually heard anything about it. Either it didn’t involve his expertise or the higher ups were keeping everyone in the dark as long as possible.

Poe didn’t ask questions no matter how curious he was, knowing that secrecy could change the outcome between life and death. Instead, he was sent out on his own mission which tied him up for several weeks.

When he finally came back, Poe was met with C-3PO. He was surprised, he didn’t talk to the droid often, but when he did it was usually important. He gave a quick glance around to see if Finn knew he was back but upon not seeing him, he jumped out of his X-wing and walked towards the droid.

“Hey, so what’s up?” asked Poe curiously.

“Upon your arrival, General Organa has begun to make preparations for a meeting. She understands that you have just come back from a mission but this is of urgent importance.”

BB-8 beeped from behind Poe.

C-3PO cocked his robotic head to the side and said, “Oh, it is quite alright if you come. In fact, you will also accompany Sir Dameron on this mission too.”

As BB-8 gave an elated beep, Poe laughed and said, “I told you to just call me Poe.”

“Of course Sir Poe. If you’d follow me.”

Poe rolled his eyes but did so, BB-8 right behind him. They followed C-3PO through the base and into the main control room. Poe remembered when the Starkiller had been propped up on that screen. As it stood, he instead saw a model of their galaxy instead.

General Organa, Luke, Rey, Finn, Jessika, and R2-D2 were all there. It was an interesting group and definitely peaked Poe’s interest.

“Sit down Dameron. As you know, when the Starkiller was around there was a time where it was aimed at this system.”

Poe stopped from giving a smart-aleck remark and simply nodded. He sat at the round table in between Finn and Rey. C-3PO moved to stand behind Organa.

“After months of crushing down any First Order troops, we finally have the break we needed. Though we have not heard from General Hux, Kylo Ren, or any other known worker on the Starkiller base, neither have we had certainty that all are dead. Despite what this base offers, its location has been compromised for to long.

“Though the First Order,” continued Organa, “is still to scattered to have the ability to create something like another Deathstar or Starkiller, even a small fleet headed our way could be detrimental to our cause. That is why I have gathered you four here, to help us find a new home.” She momentarily paused and looked around the table.

Both Rey and Finn seemed shocked. Neither had gone on a mission of this magnitude and they couldn’t keep that from their faces. Jessika was carefully reserved but Poe could see through her careful mask that she was also shocked that she had been picked for such a mission. BB-8 looked up at Poe and beeped something along the lines of ‘I swear if this ends up like the last big mission, I’m going to beat you’.

Laughter went around the table. However, Organa quickly got it under control by saying, “Do not worry BB-8. It won’t come to that. This mission’s goal is to get away from the First Order. Now, Dameron, did you succeed in your last mission?”

“Of course. Here it is.” Poe pulled out a small container.

“Hand it to Luke.”

Poe did so and everyone watched as Luke carefully opened it. “Perfect,” he murmured. He turned to Rey and gave her a small smile. “Before you go on this mission, I’ll use this to finish your lightsaber.”

“Good, exactly what I needed to hear,” Organa said with a smile. “Now, I’m sending all of you for different reasons. Dameron, as the expert pilot and someone who is quick on their feet and a good leader, you are head of this excursion. Blue Three, with your extensive knowledge and training in the medical field, along with piloting skills, you have been chosen. Finn, on the off chance that you encounter First Order forces, your knowledge on them could prove useful to get out of a situation if needed along with your expertise at the guns. And Rey? Several of the locations we’re sending you to were locations marked down in the First Jedi Temple. We don’t know their significance yet but hopefully if you find a planet or some other kind of object in any of these locations, it will add to our knowledge of the Jedi culture and perhaps even further us against the Resistance. Besides BB-8, you will also have R2-D2 with you. Also, you are all pilots so in this case, if something happens at least one of you should be able to get back to us.”

The General made sure not to say that they would all definitely make it back. Again, Organa paused and looked around the room. She used that moment to measure everyone up, to truly see if they were ready for this mission. Then, with a final nod, she said, “Now, any questions?”


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you! The third part of this trilogy will start Thursday and I'll be updating a chapter a day. Hope you enjoy this final chapter and thank you for reading!

“All these spots are on the Outer Rim, correct?” Poe asked as he looked at the map.

Organa nodded. “Many sectors are promising from what we can read from here but there are several areas that seem to be just open space. Hopefully, even if there is no habitable planet, you’ll find out why the First Jedi Temple pointed us there.”

“But make sure it’s not like Hoth,” Luke suddenly added. “I hated Hoth.”

The General gave him a rather successful kick under the table.

“As I was saying,” she said with a pointed look, “there are also several sectors that look promising but we believe the First Order is aware of them. If that changes, we will contact you to go towards such systems. I also expect daily updates on what you find.”

“Will do ma’am. And we’ll try to not find another Hoth,” Poe replied with a glance towards Luke. He returned his gaze quickly to the General and added, “The estimated time for this mission?”

“At least a month. As far as the maximum number of days…impossible to calculate.”

“Well,” interrupted C-3PO. “Assuming that at least one of you survives then it could possibly be your lifetime which would be around—”

“Thank you C-3PO,” interrupted Organa. “If needed, we’ll message you to arrive back immediately in case of a situation but otherwise you are to continue on your mission until all areas have been assessed or you’ve found a habitable planet. Whichever comes first.

“Now, you’ll be shipping out tomorrow. No compromises on that. So, with that said, any last questions?”

“I have one,” Poe said. “You told us you chose Pava because of her medical expertise but why not choose someone higher?”

“Because anyone higher than her is not a pilot. I need all of you to be pilots so that way the likelihood of at least one of you getting back here is higher. Anything else?”

“Why not have Skywalker go on this mission?” asked Rey. “I’m still in training.”

“I need my brother here and I’m not going to risk him being out of my sight again. Besides, what with some of the locations being important to the Jedi culture, I decided to have at least one on this mission and you’re the only one besides Luke. Besides, you’ve become extremely capable in your time here,” said Organa. “I trust you. All of you. Now gather whatever you need and say your good-byes today. You’re leaving first thing tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Besides Luke, the others got up and began to walk away. However, there was one last thing as Organa added, “And don’t think I don’t know about your relationships. I know everything that’s going around in this base. I trust that none of you will allow such relationships to get in the way.”

Poe and Finn blushed and both nodded along with Rey and Jess and the four walked out with BB-8 trailing behind them.

Once outside the compound, Jess leaned over and gave Rey a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m honestly not surprised. She may be human but I swear she has some kind of sixth sense to just know everything. Maybe it’s because of the Force.”

“Perhaps. I certainly wouldn’t be surprised,” replied Rey.

They both glanced over to the other two and the droid. Poe’s mouth was gaping wide open.

“But-but I thought…”

“Thought what?” asked Finn curiously.

“They weren’t…at least she said—”

“Been together for a while,” Finn said. “What? You didn’t know?”

Poe looked back and forth and then repeated the motion. For a while, no one said anything and then BB piped up with something along the lines of ‘you’re an idiot’.

“Hey!” said Poe. “Jess told me that Rey wasn’t into her and—”

“And you believed me,” Jess replied. “Which was pretty damn amusing.”

“But why?” Poe asked with a puppy dog expression.

Rey gave a kind smile and said, “Because I asked her to. It was new and different and no offense, but I knew you would flip out and want to know all the details.”

“Well…okay you’re probably right,” sighed Poe. “But you knew?”

Finn put up his hands in defense. “Hey, I didn’t know _know_. I just assumed.”

“And you BB? Did you know or assume?” asked Poe.

The droid replied that it very clearly had known.

“Of course. But if you wanted your privacy, why did you just…just go and do that then?” asked Poe.

“We’re going to be stuck on the Millennium Falcon for months,” replied Jessika. “You were going to figure it out sooner or later so we decided on sooner right before you got back from your last mission.”

“I should’ve known,” sighed Poe. However, he immediately bounced back and said, “So now can we go on a double date?”

“We’re going to be on a double date for months. I think I’m good for now,” laughed Jessika.

“Fine, point taken,” Poe chuckled. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“See you,” said the two girls and then they were gone leaving Finn, Poe, and the droid.

The moment they were gone, Finn was jumping up and down. “Ok, I know you’re probably still freaking out about Rey and Jess but oh my god can you believe this? A mission. An actual, proper fucking mission!”

Poe laughed. “Hey, don’t get to excited. Life can get boring really quickly when you’re stuck out in space with the same people as company and nowhere to go.”

“Yeah but it’s with my favorite people so it’ll be fine,” Finn said happily. “Besides, I could never get mad at you.”

“Ah, that’s sweet,” grinned Poe, “but I’ll tell you now, I wouldn’t bet that on Jess or BB-8.”

BB-8 beeped and whirred angrily.

“I’m only joking buddy. Naw, I could never get tired of you,” Poe replied. He looked back to Finn and said, “So, last day on D’Qar for a while. What do you want to do?”


End file.
